A Special Surprise
by laulutje
Summary: This time, Bella has a very special surprise for her husband, Edward. How will he react? Just a fluffy one-shot about our favourite couple! This is an all human story, mainly romance with a little bit of drama and humour.


**AN: Hello everybody. **

**Long time no see, I know. But in my defence: there is a lot going on in my life. My mother has been in the hospital for the past two weeks. She is born with a heart disease but we didn't know that until two weeks ago. She made a wrong movement and suddenly her heart was in overdrive, beating very unstable and way to fast. The doctors at the hospital had to stop her heart for two seconds and then restart it again. She had to stay for two weeks because the doctors wanted to run a lot of tests to know if surgery was necessary. Luckily, the problem can be solved with pills for now, so tomorrow she will be coming home. **

**So****, since my mother was in the hospital for two weeks and I am the only other girl in this family (my brother and dad act girly sometimes, but they are male, surprisingly) I had to do every single thing my mother did in the house. Washing, cleaning, cooking, ironing,… name it and I've done it. I have even more respect and love for mothers now! **

**Combine al the work in the household with the studying I have to do (I have to do some of my finals again, because I failed them in June) and you'll understand that my days are fuller than full.**

**Luckily my mother will be coming home tomorrow (I still have to help her of course) but it will give me time to focus on writing in the evening. **

**This story is a one-shot that I wrote a year ago, when my niece told me she was pregnant. This is actually how she told my nephew he was going to be a dad, minus the drama-part on the end. I never posted it because I thought it was a crappy story, but now I've spiced it up a bit and it's actually growing on me. So I hope you like it. **

**P.S.: ****The next update will be for "The Song Of My Heart" by the end of august.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, words, plotlines,… of twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I only played with the fruits of her mind. **

A Special Surprise

_EPOV:_

I closed my locker and checked my watch: 7.30 p.m. I groaned: I was supposed to be home at 5 p.m., but when you work at the E.R., you never know what your day is going to be like.

"Edward, your wife called about two hours ago. She was worried sick, but I calmed her down and told her you were in surgery…" Angela, the head nurse, said. I shouted a 'thank you' and stormed out of the hospital towards my car. I wanted to be home as soon as possible with my beautiful Bella. My bad mood faded away when I thought of my personal angel. We were married two months ago and we were still in our honeymoon-phase. She was so beautiful, sexy and tempting with her deep chocolate brown eyes and ditto hair, her sweet pink lips, her creamy white skin and slender figure. I loved everything about her: her gorgeous smile, the sound of her voice when she said she loved me, how she could stuck out her bottom lip when se pouted, her sparkling laugh, her talking in her sleep, how she screamed my name when we made love,… I loved her so much it hurts sometimes and I couldn't image my life without her anymore. In fact, I would rather die than live without her.

I was still thinking about my wonderful wife when I parked my car in front of our house. Lately she had been ill a lot. It worried me actually. First she had a cold, then she was always tired and this week she had to vomit every single morning. I was constantly thinking what it could be, the worst conditions first of course (the bad side of being a doctor), but she was so stubborn and tried to convince me it was just the cold that was lingering. After a week of pushing, she had finally agreed to go to her doctor today, so I was kind of anxious to know what was going on.

I unlocked the door, stepped inside and called out: "I'm home, love!". No answer. I walked into our kitchen: no Bella, but a little note on the fridge:

_Honey, _

_Can you believe that two months have already passed since our wedding? You make me so unbelievable happy every single day and you are always so sweet and full of surprises. So, today, I want to give you a very special surprise! Please take the champagne out of the fridge and grab two flutes. Afterwards you can find your next clue in the living room! _

_I love you! _

_Your Bella. _

I chuckled, Bella hated surprises, so this must be something really good and really worth it. I grabbed the champagne and the flutes as told and walked into our living room. The next note was lying on our coffee table.

_Sweety, _

_Today I had a sudden boost of inspiration, and I decided to write a story about us. The map is lying on the television, please take it, so we can read it this evening in bed. You can tell me what you think about it and add your ideas! Your next note is in your music room! _

_I adore you! _

_Your Bella._

I quickly walked over to the television. I absolutely loved Bella's writing but she always thought her stories weren't good enough for me to read, so I was astonished she would let me this time. I picked up the map and looked at the title: 'Our little family'. I decided to read one page, just to still my burning curiosity, but on the next page was another note:

_Patience is a virtue, my dear husband. Stop reading and go get your next clue._

I laughed out loud, she knew me too well! Eagerly I walked to my music room. On my piano bench, there was a new music book. I opened it and on the first page was another text:

_Dear Edward, _

_I would like you to write me another song. Something sweet and comforting, something we can sing to our future children when they are afraid__ or when they can't sleep. Good luck! I almost forgot: your next stop is the laundry room!_

_I love you!_

_Your Bella._

I ran of to the laundry room. I was exited to find my surprise, but it seemed that Bella put it further of with every note. I darted into the room and came to an abrupt stop. It was full of baby things. And when I say full, I really mean full! Baby clothes and shoes, diapers, nappies, blankets, stuffed animals, toys,… name it and it was in there. I was shocked, but the note made everything clear:

_Hi gorgeous! _

_Alice forced me on a shopping spree this afternoon, but she had to prepare Jasper for the bills so she decided to stack our purchases here until her poor husband is over the shock and can come to pick them up! Some of these things are really cute, maybe we can steal a few things and hide them for our future babies? You can go to the stairs now… _

_I love you!_

_Your Bella_

Of course, my very pregnant sister had dragged Bella along on a shopping trip and went completely overbroad. I chuckled and thought of poor Jasper, I was sure he already regrets his decision to have children with my crazy sister. Bella was right though, some of these things were cute and I could already imagine a little baby girl with Bella's hair and eyes in the tiny clothes. We had talked about children, but we had also decided to wait. We wanted to enjoy our new live as husband and wife a little longer. I wandered of to the staircase and found another note:

_Sweetheart, _

_I think you must be anxious to get your very special surprise. You have waited long enough. You can find me and your surprise in our bedroom…_

_Your wife. _

I hurried up the stairs and walked towards our bedroom door. I opened it silently and I was shocked by the view. Our bedroom was full with candles and rose petals, Bella was lying on the bed in a beautiful, but sinful black strapless dress and she was sound asleep. I put al the stuff on the dresser and crawled on the bed, next to my sleeping beauty. I watched her: she was snuggling my pillow, but then I noticed she had something clutched in her hand. I frowned, looked a little closer and tried to take it. After a lot of twisting and turning, I had the object almost in my hands. Almost. Bella decided that was a good time to turn around. I sighed but stopped when I realised she began to talk in her sleep.

"Please, don't be mad… don't hate me…" I was shocked. Why would she think I would be mad at her or even worse, hate her? I would never, ever do such thing. "The doctor affirmed it… two months… our wedding…" She was mumbling now and I had to concentrate to figure out what she was saying. So she went to the doctor, but what had our wedding to do with that? I was so confused that I groaned, too hard of course. Her eyelids fluttered open and those deep brown eyes stared at me.

"Edward… What are you… How late… My notes…" She stammered. The poor thing was utterly confused. I locked my arms around her, kissed her forehead and hushed her, "Bella, I've followed all your notes and I found you here, sound asleep." I hesitated for a moment. Should I ask her about her sleep talking? Or should I wait until she told me what that was all about? I decided to ignore her words for now, she would come to me to talk about it when she was ready, she always did. So I continued: "Now that you're awake, care to give me my surprise? I'm curious, you know." I gave her a crooked smile, the one she loved so much. I gazed in her eyes and I saw many different emotions: love, excitement, happiness, confusion,… and something I couldn't really place. Could it be fear? That's just a ridiculous thought Edward, why would she be afraid of you? Stop talking to yourself, you moron!

She swallowed and started: "Edward, I did… This morning after you left… Ugh, I don't know how to say this!" She sighed.

"Just spit it out, Bella, I don't bite…"

She mumbled something like 'not yet', grabbed my hand and pushed the object she was holding in it. I didn't look at it, but I tried to catch her gaze. She avoided my eyes carefully, letting her eyes dart across the room. After a few minutes of a tense silence, she whispered: "Just look at it."

And I did. The object in my hands was a pregnancy test. Bella's pregnancy test. Bella's positive pregnancy test. I felt so many emotions. I was euphoric that we were expecting. I felt even more love and adoration for Bella then before: she was carrying my child, our child, that I loved already. But I was also very confused: she was on the pill and we agreed that we would wait, how did this happen?

"How?" I blurted out and I looked at Bella. Hurt crossed her face.

"My pill is safe for 99 %. The doctor says we must be a very fertile couple because we are so screwed by that other 1 %..." She choked out and she started sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Edward, I know we talked about waiting a little more. This baby may be unexpected, but is it therefore also unwanted? If you don't want this, I'll go…"

"You're leaving me?" I whispered.

"I'm not killing our baby, if that's what you're asking!" She yelled. She was crying now: her small frame shook with her sobs and small hiccups escaped her mouth. I didn't know what was going on. Why would she leave me? Why would I ask her to kill the baby? Why were her emotions all over the place? Stupid question, you idiot, she is pregnant! And yes ladies and gentleman, he is talking to himself once again!

"Bella, love, please stop crying." I reach for her to take her in my arms, but she flinched from my touch. That hurt me even more. What the fuck was going on? "I don't understand, Bella, why would I ask you to kill our child?"

"Because _sniff _you _hiccup _don't _sniff_ want _hiccup_ it!" She yelled. I was dumbfounded. Did she really think that? Did it seem like that? Oh God, I had to do something to shake those silly thoughts out of her pretty head and I had to do it now. I took her delicate face between my hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What? Bella of course I want it! How could you think I wouldn't want our child? Sure, I'm confused because we were using birth control and it is sooner then expected, but I'm also overjoyed! God, I already love our child and I love you even more, Bella, you're carrying our child! Our baby!" I stopped my rant, I was overcome by emotions and I didn't even know what to say anymore. I hugged Bella fiercely with one hand on her stomach that was cradling our child. I kissed her forehand and wiped away her tears before looking in her eyes once more.

"You really mean all that, Edward?" She sniffed.

"Every single word, love." I whispered.

"Oh Edward…" She hugged me back and started crying once again. But this time it were tears of happiness, of joy, of love. After a while she dried her tears and sighed happily. She then took both of my hands and put them on her stomach, her hands on top of them.

"A baby…" She sighed and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"Our baby…" I added before kissing her softly.

"Can you believe it, Edward, there's a baby in here. A perfect mix of both of us..."

"It is hard to believe right now, but wait a couple of weeks until you're showing…" I couldn't wait for that. I would be there for every step of the way: I would hold her hair when she had to face the awful morning sickness again, I would rub her back and massage her sore feeds, I would help her with putting her shoes on, I would get up in the middle of the night to get the food she's craving, I would offer her my hand during the birth of our child, I would do everything she wanted me to do,…

"Yeah…" She was silent once again. I looked at her and saw she was biting her lip, something she always did when she was thinking to hard.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours, love?" I coaxed her gently.

"Will you still love me when I'm all fat and crazy with hormones?" She asked, whispering, and does deep brown eyes bored into mine, seeking for reassurance, full of fear. I chuckled and kissed her full pink lips once more.

"I will love you forever, Bella, and you won't be fat, you will be beautiful, like you are right now. Maybe even more beautiful, because you will be carrying my child. And I promise you Bella, no, I swear, I will be there with you for every step, always." I looked deep into her eyes and I saw she understood the meaning of my words.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen!" She mumbled between her sweet kisses. I rolled us over so I was on top of her, careful not to squish her or our baby, and tugged on the zipper of her dress while she was unbuttoning my shirt. I kissed her deeply but far too soon we had to brake apart for air.

"And I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen, forever!" I kissed her lips once again and moved on to her neck, her collar bone and even lower then that. She tugged on my hair, nibbled on my earlobe and whispered into my ear.

"Prove it…" She grinned mischievously and started sucking on my neck.

"Your wish is my command, my wonderful wife…" From that point on, no words were necessary. Let's just say I granted a lot of her wishes that night.

**As you know, suggestions, questions and remarks are always welcome!**

6


End file.
